toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Liquor Iceberg
Liquor Icebergs are drifts of frozen alcoholic drinks that float on the frigid waters of the Central Human World. They are often sought after by drunkard sailors, if their boats haven't already been sunk by them. The core of each one is made up of a special dessert that higher establishment food enthusiasts crave. Description Liquor Icebergs seem like normal looking icebergs at first, however almost every iceberg is a different colour depending on what type of alcohol they are made of. Also like regular icebergs, what is seen at the top, is usually only a small percentage of the whole. Liquor Icebergs can be made out of almost any type of alcoholic beverage. These beverages include: * Beer ** Ale ** Lager * Scotch Whiskey * Irish Whiskey * Bourbon Whiskey * Vodka * Sake * Wine ** Fruit ** Table ** Sangria ** Sparkling * Brandy * Cognac * Vermouth * Cider ** Perry * Rum * Tequila * Mead * Absinthe One of these structures more delectable treats is actually the core. Inside each berg is a ball of cream. This ice cream is actually a fully prepared Baked Alaska. Inside the cream is a layer of sponge cake followed by a layer of ice cream. The outer layer is coated with a sugary syrup for preservation. As Food Any iceberg of any beverage can be melted down into it's designated beverage. If one can remove the iceberg from the water, one must continuously melt the ice (the alcohol content shall make the ice extra flammable, therefore it is advised to keep a distance), and gather the resulting liquids. The alcohol can be placed into bottles, quickly chilled, stored depending on the type of alcohol, and served. To obtain the Baked Alaska within each berg, One must melt away the ice until it becomes brittle. Afterwards, one can use an ice pick to get to the center and obtain the dessert manually. Once exposed to the air, the syrup and cream combine to make a soft and delicate meringue. Secondarily, one can set the entire berg albaze until the flame is just out of reach of the core. As soon as the flame touches the cream, the flame can be put out and served. The cream will not turn into meringue, and will have a distinct flavour of whatever liquor the iceberg was made of. This dish is known as Flame on the Liquor Iceberg, but can be classified as the specific beverage used (example: Flame on the Cider Iceberg). Trivia * This ingredient is based on the Drunken God: Cao Guojiu. As the youngest of the Eight Drunken Gods, Cao is one of the most controlled fighters, this God tends on locking and breaking joints as well as targeting soft and deadly points on an enemies' body. The Baked Alaska dish relies on item locked in hold, and breaking that hold to obtain it. The dish itself is a very delicate one. Category:Human World Category:Original Ingredient Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Drink Category:Baked Goods